One week
by Chitania
Summary: 7 Shots for yatori week. Day 1: The color of sky remind her of a certain god
1. Chapter 1

Title: Blue

Prompt: One color

Pairing: YatoRi

Summary: The bright blue sky remind her of a certain god

* * *

Hiyori somehow came to love the color of blue

She never hate it, but it was never her favorite, until she saw the eyes of a certain god.

Hiyori can feel somoene gazing upon her from afar, you can say her ayakashi instinct somehow work in a good way. She glanced up but saw nothing but an empty branch of tree and the clear blue sky. It was raining just a moment ago, but somehow the sky is just so clear.

"What's wrong Hiyori? It seems like you just saw something wonderful in the sky?" One of Hiyori friends, Ami asked. "Its just the sky is so blue" she answered, eyes still gazing to the sky.

'Just like the color of yato eyes'

She often find herself staring into yato eyes, falling deeper and deeper into the pool of blue without stop, and she never want to let herself stop falling. She watches the sky in his eyes, clear from the clouds, she saw life in his eyes.

With that eyes of depravity

How can someone call it depravity? It is the most beautiful color she ever seen. It will shine even in the darkness, it will twinkle with joy everytime the owner of the eyes called her name. Full of emotions.

"Yeah, I like blue" her friend answered. Hiyori finally broke her gaze from the sky and throw a smile toward her friends.

"I don't like blue, I love it. It reminds me of Yato" Her friends stared at Hiyori and yelled "EEEEEEHHH!? HIYORI ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE? WHO IS IT. IT'S THAT YATO PERSON RIGHTT?" They said together, and Hiyori got bombared with questions.

* * *

A pair of bright blue eyes stared at the poor Iki Hiyori from afar, with one hand covered his blushing face.

"Idiot. I love pink more" He muttered to no one


	2. Chapter 2

**Yatori week day 2**: Bound  
**Title**: Near shore  
**Summary**: "What is it Yato. What is it, that bound you to the near shore?"  
**Pairing**: Yato and Hiyori

* * *

Yato stared blankly at the view in front of him. Death. Blood. The red sky above him laugh along the dead figure, mocking his bloody figure and the girl beside him had the same mocking smile, she was pleased by the view. She smile the usual smile she always had, blank. She'll always smile no matter what and somehow, he despise it.

"What's wrong Yato? Don't you love it? This is the job people love the most and it suits you, a god of calamity" she happily giggle.

"This is what you are Yato. You can't deny the truth, you belong here Yato, to the far shore" Yato didn't answer, his mind is in mess. He doesn't want to be here, he need get away, he need to go home.

_Hiyori and Yukine are waiting for him._

Without any single word, he turned around. Walking away from the shinki figure with his back facing her.

"What is it Yato" she suddenly said, still with her stoic face. Yato stopped at his track, still didn't bother to turn around. "What is it, that bound you to the near shore?" her voice turned cold, still with the same smile, she walked toward the god figure.

"No… I should correct my sentence. Who is it Yato? Is it that sekki or is it…

… That girl"

His eyes widen at her statement, his mind turned dark. Why? Are they the reason? Why is he so eager to return. He doesn't belong there and yet, why?

It's because they'll be there for him

It's because she'll be there

She'll be there beside him

"_Hi…_"

"YATO!"

Yato snapped back by the loud voice, his eyes widen as he met a pair of pink eye glinted with worry and… relief? He didn't notice their face is just inches away until he felt a warm hand cupping his cheek.

"Are you okay Yato?" Hiyori asked. Her hand slowly become the source of his comfort as he slowly close his eyes. After regaining his compose, Yato smiled a cocky grin.

"Yato?"

Without any other thought, Yato pulled Hiyori into his lap and capture her lip with his. Hiyori hesitated at first but slowly giving in as he closed her eyes. What they feels like eternity passed and they finally broke apart.

"Hm… I know the answer now" Yato said out loud. Hiyori being to embarrassed to say anything only manage to said "Huh?" while trying to catch her breath.

"Nothing"

"Geez"

'Iki Hiyori, you bound me to this place'

Yato place his chin on the crook of her neck and his arm circling her slender waist. No one said a word, trying to enjoy the peaceful moment until…

"I've give you a godly kiss rightt? I want my 5 yen now" he said, back to his usual sassy demand. And…

"JUNGLE SAVATE!"

"AHHHHH"

—-

"Hehe, I think it'll be best if we leave them alone, Yukii" Kofuku purred beside the regalia who spied the couple from outside the room. Yukine just sighed but eventually smiled.

"I guess you're right"


End file.
